Zenzil
A former Magnificentus who was responsible for the Plaguespreader Virus, and is a member of the Apex Dozen. History Zenzil, like his compatriots M'Gilrma and Fechus, was once a Magnificentus. He was in charge of designing benign bacteria which would fuel much of the biological processes of the universe, but he saw a deranged beauty in the way in which hostile bacteria would destroy and conquer the body of a living organism over time, and decided to create the first plague instead. This plague went out of control and killed a thousand Magnificentus before he was locked away and the plague eradicated. When the Demonkin invaded the universe, Zenzil was released and he allowed the plague to spread once more, cutting a swathe into the Magnificentus’ numbers that were available to tackle the threat. When the Divine Council used their remaining powers to defeat the Demonkin and evict him from their reality, Zenzil lost his abilities and was exiled from the Magnificentus. He hibernated beneath the surface of Nakonn with his brothers, Fechus and M'Gilrma. He was awakened by the disturbance caused by Tyranis' attempted conquest of the Imperian Confederacy, and Zenzil used his knowledge of the most dangerous toxins and total domination over poisonous substances to devise a plague which would target Makori and them alone. He then devised a similar plague which would target Diabolith, with a 99% fatality rate. Before he could release them both in order to begin his plan to rule the known universe, Tyranis was defeated and the Diabolith almost entirely wiped out anyway, with the few surviving members being far too potent and strong to be affected severely by his plague. In a rage, he stormed Misorake, home world of the Misorus war spiders, and made two species of Misorus extinct to heavily upset the food chain in that region of Imperian Confederacy space, resulting in the deaths of thousands of Makori. Like his brothers, he was soon contacted by Tyranis and convinced to join him in his goal of becoming a Master of the Multiverse, with the promise that once Tyranis ascended, he would give the three brothers their position as a Magnificentus back. Zenzil was delighted at the prospect of being able to make even more potent and destructive plagues, and quickly joined him. He was not known to have made significant contributions to the Apex Dozen's cause besides one, immense 'achievement'-a modification of the Makori virus to target Erthus and Kilaro along with assistance from some of his fellow Dozen. This virus was responsible for the death of approximately one billion Erthus, Makori, and Kilaro, and resulted in a colossal shift in the focuses of the Imperian Confederacy. He has since gone back to work devising another plague with even more potent capabilities. Tools and Abilities As a Magnificentus, Zenzil had the ability to create any given micro-organism or collection of them with any given purpose he had in mind. He could, technically, have created bacteria which granted immortality via cellular regeneration, but he instead liked using his powers for more lethal purposes. When he lost his status as a Great Being, his powers were greatly diminished, although he still possessed the knowledge and expertise to breed small amounts of a given bacteria over long periods of time and accelerate their evolution, which after many centuries work allowed him to create some similar (although smaller scale) marvels. As Diabolith, he wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to infect any one individual with a special plague which would cripple them in minutes. This helm also gave the wearer complete immunity to disease and any kind of bacteria. He wielded the Axe of Virulence, a special relic made by him which was imbued with similar abilities his helmet, although it would inflict anyone who touched it (besides himself and some other powerful beings) with an incurable disease which would kill them within days. Personality Zenzil was a dark personality, holding a deep disregard and disgust for all biological life. He had great respect for bacteria, and did not consider it on the same level as he believed it to be the simplest and most perfect form of life. He despised the natural processes of living things and designed to eradicate all life to alleviate his disgust. It is unknown whether this disgust is of himself or not, but as he has displayed little in the way of biological consistency that other beings have, he is believed to have altered himself in some way to remove that aspect of his being. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith Category:Magnificentus